mythos_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic Of Avakchia
The People's Republic Of Avakchia, or more commonly known as Avakchia, is an Anti-Capitalist, Communist, Vykrazist Superpower in Mythos. It is located in the continent of Arktov. Avakchia is the biggest country in Mythos and one of the coldest. It has a very encompassing Government. The Government itself is that of The Vykrazist. Avakchia is ruled by Commander Darakken Von Gray III. Etymology Pronounced Ah-vak-she-ya. The name probably derives from The Avakvyr, a northern Arktov tribe. History 'Prehistory ' The region now known as Avakchia was dominated by the Northen Arktov tribe of the Avakvyr, who were the ancestors of Avakchians, and also Navish people. However, archaeologists are frequently debating when the Avakvyr tribe started and finished, as there are many different artefacts that have similar styles, but are too old to be analysed to full depth of detail, and because of continental changes, the artefacts are very rare and it is very hard to find them. The most famous archaeological find must be the Vadykr Tomb, as it is fully intact and very old, dating further back than the Avakvyr Age. This suggests that the Avakvyr tribe was not the only tribe. Even though it was created even before the Avakvyr tribe, all of the Drakkish was still readable. An extract from the Wall of Vadykr says (translated from: Drakkish) "...we are the People of Vadykr. The true people, and the holy people. Vadykr bless us now he may rest in the tomb made. Vadykr, you are our God. Vadykr, you are our Hero..." This extract suggests the religion of an original Vadykism thrived in the Avakchian region. The religion of Vadykism as it is today has some slight contrast to what the Wall of Vadykr states. This may mean that as time preceded, Vadykism was modified. 'Arkeav Dynasty ' Avakchia quickly developed into a powerful and recognized territorial entity in the 10th Century under the first dynasty; the Arkeav Dynasty. Darakkus Arkeav I made Vadykism the official religion. The Arkeav Dynasty introduced technology that was superior, and made weapons of war. However, Avakchia was generally peaceful with other nations. Regardless of it's peacefulness, the Navish Vikings were very tense with the Avakchians. Nevmark soon invaded Avakchia as Norjarv Tharuj was soon threatened by Vaer Vormys Arkeav II. Tharuj soon invaded Avakchia, and 'The Fool's War' soon ended the Arkeav Dynasty as Vaer Vormys Arkeav II had his head 'chopped off' by Tharuj. Arkeav's son, Arkeav VII escaped the wrath, and lived an unknown secret life in Northen Desrokk. Arkeav's second son, Vaer Vuan Arkeav I, was a weakling, and ruled for only 3 years, before dying of an unknown disease. Then, the Arkeav Dynasty ended. 'Avakchian-Navish Commonwealth (Norvijs) ' After the Arkeav Dynasty ended, the race to get the throne commenced. Many people claimed to be the succesor. However, Tharuj was technically in control of Avakchia. In that time, Avakchia was transformed into a part of Norvijs. Norvijs was then a combination of Avakchia and Nevmark. Tharuj ruled both until his death. After that, his son, Ulfojs, then took the throne. He ruled until he was assassinated by Kovas Valkis. Valkis then took the throne of Norvijs. However, Norvijs descended into a chaotic civil war. Valkis then sended out masses of armies to settle the war. 'Valkis Dynasty ' The two sides of the war were Navish Nationalists and Norvijs Supporters. Valkis ended the war by agreeing to let Nevmark seperate, ending Norvijs. The Supporters, however, were pleased as Valkis took land off Nevmark, to make sure everyone was happy. Valkis ruled Avakchia with full order and power. His legacy continued in his son, and then his daughter. Arys Vilmas Valkis I. She ended the Valkis Dynasty in the 12th century as she had no legitimate heir. Her best friend, Volik Darkk, then took the throne, and none argued. 'The 6 Years of Darkk ' Volik ruled Avakchia horribly. He executed anyone that said anything against him. Due to his ruthless command, a rebellion sparked when Officer Valsorv Maloc beat Daris Kovikar, and Daris fought back. Many people rushed to Kovikar's help, and then Valsorv was unconcious. This showed that even the People of Avakchia could defeat the corrupt government. The rebellion was named 'The White Revolution'. Darkk was killed in his palace after 6 years of ruling. Soon, the leader of the revolution, took the throne. 'Viktocz Dynasty' Durak Viktocz then took the throne succesfully. He then conquered Nevmark peacefully, by asking Norjarv Kjorik to unite. With the extra troops and ships, Vaer Viktocz travelled south of Avakchia. He then found Desrokk, and Maharjov Tarlochji greeted Viktocz with peace. Tarlochji then saw the great weapons and armour of Viktocz, and then allowed him to take Desrokk. Viktocz ensured that Desrokk will be treated well. At that point, Desrokk, Nevmark and Avakchia formed into Drakkskka. Drakkskka lived in peace under the rule of the Viktocz Dynasty. 'The Red Revolution ' However, the last monarch Queen Vilua Viktocz II, discriminated against anyone who wasn't of pure Avakchian descent. Of course, this led to a revolution, called 'The Red Revolution'. This revolution proved succesful, and Vadys Valskovycz was made Commander. This caused slight diplomatic problems with the other monarchies, as Drakkskka was made the only "Union" of sorts, yet the nations did not actually agree to be unified. In 1916, the countries agreed to be unified under the whole control of the Commander's position. This led to people believing that the Presidents of the seperate nations were simply puppets, however, the Vykrazist Act of 1916 stated that the Presidents could control their own country under circumstances. Regardless, people were given propaganda by the different monarchies in Mythos. 'Rebellion of the Volikas ' The Valskovycz line continued until 1936, when the Rebellion of the Volikas was held. The Rebellion of the Volikas was a rebellion led by Makurs Kovalykicz, a popular business leader that supported Capitalism. By that time, the word 'Volikas' meant 'Opposition', so the name would literally translate to the Rebellion of the Opposition. Trivia * Avakchia is based on Russia and Poland Category:UNM Category:Vykrazist Category:Communist Category:Arktov Category:Nation